


On edge

by Lucifers_awesomeness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Basically, Canon, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Edging, I hope, Kinda, M/M, Malec, Porn, Porn With Plot, Season 1, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teasing, getting caught, hahaha, mine at least, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_awesomeness/pseuds/Lucifers_awesomeness
Summary: I don't want to give away too much. I'd like you to be surprised so this summary might suck:Alec is meeting the High Warlock tomorrow, what else is there to do but sleep as to not overthink what a possible disaster tomorrow could bring?I told you ;)#smut
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 59
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note: This is my first Malec fic and first fic on this website.  
It’s gonna be explicit! Don’t like = Don’t read. I know the summary sucks but I’m a huge fan of surprise and I’m trying to achieve that with this fic.  
This first chapter is kinda like a tease.  
I’ve written a couple thousand words already for the next 2/3 chapters. So at least I can promise you this doesn’t get abandoned straight away. :) 

* * *

Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day for Alec. He had his phone in his hand and made a new alarm to ring at 6:30 in the morning. He was going to make another alarm as well for 8:30 when he actually needed to be ready. Alec liked getting up early, getting ready for the day ahead. Sometimes he would just lie in bed for another half hour, sometimes even longer. Just like any other (mundane) person. Obviously, he wasn’t, but on rare occasions, he liked to grant himself a little normalcy in his hectic life. On other days, though he would do a few stretches, get a little workout in, just in his little room, all to himself. Of course, he could use the training room just like any other time of the day but there was something soothing about him and his thoughts, all alone in his room... something he couldn’t put a name to but was strangely fine with that.

  
Anyway, he was startled by Izzy rudely interrupting his business as he nearly through his phone to the floor being startled by his sister barging in the room talking a mile an hour. “Omg, are you excited? I mean how can you not be? You know, I am excited! We’ve never had a visit of a Downworlder in the institute, at least not any who came in peace or weren’t here for an interrogation. Don’t you think it’s exciting? I’m really looking forward to tomorrow...” she finally trailed off, waiting for her brother’s reply.

  
Sure, Alec was ‘excited’ as Izzy put it. It was definitely going to be a day like any other. He was looking forward to it. But he was also shitting his pants of nervousness. He was the acting head of the institute, Alec Lightwood and with the number of bad outcomes tomorrow could bring, everything that would go wrong would be on his head. It would all be his fault because even if this whole ordeal wasn’t his idea, he would still be the one who would have to deal with the consequences.

  
He was reluctant at first when Izzy and Jace pushed him to look for an alternative to help him with finding this demon, but even after 15 gruesome mundane kills and nowhere near a leed, Alec had to give in and listen to his team. Listen to any ideas on how to catch this demon who always seemed to slip through their fingers. They haven’t even seen this creature, yet which means that they couldn’t look up any facts, considering they had no evidence to even narrow down what kind of demon they were looking for.

  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s just going to be a stressful day... but hopefully, he can help us.” He didn’t need to look at Izzy, who now sat next to him on his bed, to know she was rolling her eyes at his ‘business-voice’, how she called it.

  
She used to start calling it the ‘head-of-the-institute-voice’ but with the amount of times she called him out on it, it got too long and so she went with ‘business-voice’ instead, after being scolded by Alec himself when she tried to make ‘grumpy-cat’ a thing.

  
“Oh, c’mon Alec. Don’t tell me you’re not at least looking forward to meeting the High Warlock? They say he’s very fabulous and even more handsome.” Now it was Alec’s turn to roll his eyes. Of course, his sister would point something like that out. To him, as well. Because she thought it wouldn’t hurt for Alec to let loose sometime, little did she know...! But he liked to keep it that way.

  
Alec, particularly, didn’t care if the guy looked 2 days from death. If he could help them, he had no problem giving away a priced artifact, as payment. He was no fool, he knew exactly that Warlocks always required payment, which was another reason why he was opposed to the idea in the first place, but now he would take just about any hint to stop the killings.

  
“Well, it would definitely be a step into the future if tomorrow goes well.” He said nonchalantly, but his head was already filling with too many things that could go wrong and he just needed to stop overthinking it. Tomorrow was going to happen and nothing he would think of now, would stop that. So, the best thing for him was to relax and get a good night’s rest.

  
“Listen, Izzy, I don’t want to-” he was cut off by the very same Isabelle “Yes, yes, you don’t want to kick me out but I’m taking you away from your beauty sleep. I get it, brother, you want to look well-rested for that gorgeous Warlock tomorrow” she shot him a wink and exited the room without looking over her shoulder, knowing that she won the argument.

  
Even though Izzy was wrong, Alec’s mouth still broke into a small grin at his sister’s antics. He knew she was just looking out for him, coming into his room the night before to show her encouragement and have his back for whatever happens tomorrow. And he loved her for it. They had a weird dynamic that nobody else got, but that’s exactly how he liked it.

  
Yawning, Alec shut his door behind his sister, undressed, brushed his teeth and stepped into his sleeping pants. He saw his phone lying on the bed, put in on charge and just after he unlocked it, a knock on his door made him look up and bid the person in. Of course, it was his Parabatai. A small smile graced his features while he asked, knowingly “come to wish me good luck?” Because just like his sister, Jace was predictable. At least to Alec, being Parabatai and family, he knows that Jace would worry his pretty, little head all night if he wouldn’t at least have a word with his brother about how he was feeling. But Jace being... well, Jace he had his own way of ‘talking about their feelings’, much like him and Izzy, they had their own special way of communication.

  
“I actually came to ask if you’re shitting your pants already or if I should come by tomorrow morning and ask then?” Alec chuckled. What was he expecting? Nothing less, certainly. “I was just about to go to bed actually, trying NOT to think about what could go wrong tomorrow” and as if Izzy and he would be related, he rolled his eyes with a huff. “It’s going to be fine. And even if something goes wrong..., which it won’t, Izzy and I are going to be by your side.”

  
And what more could Alec ask for than the encouragement and confidence of both his siblings? “Yeah hopefully. Just don’t be late tomorrow. We can’t afford to make a bad impression. After all, this is a first for all of us and who knows? Maybe if tomorrow goes well, we could have an alliance with this warlock and keep the mundanes safe from future attacks.” Because this was what Alec was excited about if in a million years he’d let himself believe that the odds against that happening weren’t 99.999%.

  
“Exactly. Who knows? Ok, go to bed, grumpy.” Jace winked at him before he continued “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
Alec let out a small groan at the nickname, he definitely picked up from his sister in that angel-awful time where she tried to make ‘grumpy cat’ stick. Reluctantly, and annoyed he replied, looking at Jace’s back as he went out of his room. “Shut the door will you?” But, of course, Jace being the little shit that he is, didn’t close the door all the way, meaning for Alec to get up again and close his door himself. He cursed his brother while still hearing him snicker. He locked the door with the actual key, already thinking ahead to Jace being his annoying self and barging in tomorrow, thinking it was funny to get on his nerves. And just to be safe he picked up his stele and drew a locking rune on the door. He was just about to retreat to bed when he had another thought. Better safe than sorry. After all these years, Alec knew his brother...and sister quite well. Another rune drawn on the door, the one to soundproof a room, and Alec basically jumped into bed. Soon after he closed his heavy eyelids, dreamland took over and he didn’t wake up till morning when his first alarm rang.

* * *

Alec’s alarm rang and he opened his eyes feeling thoroughly rested. Just when he turned his alarm off, an idea wandered into the forefront of his mind that maybe, just maybe, today wasn’t going to be a total waste. That maybe, it was going to be a good day. A small smile appeared on his face and suddenly Alec was far from wanting to lie in his bed for a while. He wanted to start the day and not overthink what was to come. Kicking off the covers, he let his legs fall to the side of the bed and made his way into the middle of his room. Years ago he rearranged his room so that his bed was against the wall, his dresser against the same wall and his bedside table next to his bed on the adjacent wall. A carpet was lying in the middle of the room, with nothing else around it so that he had space for some exercises.

  
Alec liked to start with a couple of stretches and then continue with Yoga for the first half-hour.

  
The next half hour was filled with push-ups, squats, lunges and sit-ups. He was breaking a sweat now and adrenaline was swimming through his veins. Alec was high on life and decided that another half hour or so, filled with a couple of pushes, a little bit of mixed martial arts, would do him some good.

  
Done with his workout, he checked his phone: 8 o’clock._ I still have half an hour_ he told himself. Choosing a playlist, he made his way into his en-suite bathroom. Possibly one of the worst disadvantages being housed below an old abandoned church is that the bathrooms couldn’t possibly have windows. At least not the en-suite bathrooms of the dormitories and considering Alec liked to shower with scorching hot water running over his body, he learned early on the leave the door open to his adjacent bedroom, which is why he always locked the door with the key AND the rune.

  
Once he placed his phone on the cabinet closest to the shower, he stepped into the shower and turned it on rapidly as a shudder made his way over his body from his toes to the tips of his hairs. The refreshing cold water felt lush on his heated skin but also made him shiver a moment after. He just loved the contrast between being sweaty and hot and in a tiny moment, being cold again before the water temperature began to heat up and surround him in a cocoon of heat. He picked up his shampoo and quickly washed his hair, massaging his scalp and sighing as the feeling grounded him. He continued to massage his head for another minute just because he could and the feeling was nice.

  
Afterward, he quickly rinsed his hair and lathered up his body with the musky scented shower gel he owned. He started with his neck, which he decided could grow for another day. He couldn’t be fucked shaving today and besides, it’s not like anybody would care. It was just a one-day-old-scruff, nothing too noticeable. Washing his armpits, his arms and his chest, rubbing the shower gel down his body, he covered himself from head to toe before rinsing it away again.  
The first song just came to an end, so Alec knew only about 3 to 4 minutes passed. He still had about 25 minutes to spare...

* * *

Okaaay, so I hope I’ve already made up the shitty summary but fear not, there’s a LOVELY *cough* scene coming up next ;) *cheeky grin*  
I would love to hear your thoughts on this, on what’s possibly coming next, how you liked this short teaser, just anything really. It would really make my day :)


	2. Chapter 2

It's a shorter chapter but it felt like it was a good point to stop there ;)

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

...before he needed to get dressed and start his day. Before needing to look down, he knew that, since he indulged in his own head massage, he was already half-hard. Before, he figured he’d just not pay it much attention and his boner would go away as fast as it came. But since he had more than enough time to kill, he couldn’t see why he wouldn’t get himself off and be more relaxed for the challenging task, to work together with a mighty warlock who possibly thought he was Lilith’s gift to the world. He would never judge a person before he even met them but from what he heard about warlocks in general and especially the high Warlock of Brooklyn, he didn’t think he’d get lucky.

He turned the showerhead a little so the stream of water wouldn’t run _straight _down the front of his body and picked up the bottle of lube in his shower caddy. Hey, no judgment, Alec liked a good rub down in his shower, it was efficient after all! No mess, thank you very much!

Alec squeezed the bottle and let a generous amount of lube drizzle into his left hand before putting it back on the shelf. He rubbed both hands together, distributing the slickness equally. Nope, Alec did not tweak his nipples or slide down his body seductively. There was no one watching, he needed to put a show on for. So he could get _straight_ to business. However, he started to rub his right, open hand, lightly down his length which started to harden further.

Despite what you might think when you saw the head of the institute, he wasn’t as innocent as he looked. He knew exactly what he liked and he definitely enjoyed being teased, even by himself. With a light grip, Alec stroked his cock with long, slow strokes which got him hard immensely fast. He knew he could jerk himself off in a matter of 5 minutes after all this wasn’t his first time. He knew what got him off, and what got him off fast, but he had time so there was no reason why he couldn’t take his!

He moved his hand faster, turning his hand on the upstroke as his thumb brushed ever so slightly over the head and caused him to let out small moans. Warmth, that definitely wasn’t thanks to the water still hitting his back, started to pool low in his stomach. He was getting close and his excitement was rising.

He focused on the head of his cock and increased his speed even more. He was panting now and low moans were silently escaping his mouth. He only needed a few more strokes and he’d be spurting white ropes of cum onto his shower wall and floor. Just before the feeling got too exquisite though, Alec pulled his hand away fully. He whimpered and leaned into the wall even though he knew it was coming. He could feel pounding in his ears, the music long forgotten. He was only focused on his pleasure now.

After a couple of agonizing seconds where his dick demanded to be touched, he began stroking himself with rough, single strokes. The friction was delicious, yet not enough. Soon, single strokes became rough jerking, before again, he took his hand away, only to start seconds later with a faster rhythm, focusing on his full length. Up, down, up, down, thumbing over his head, slightly pinching it which caused his hips to buckle into his own fingers while simultaneously managed to coax out a low groan from his throat. He loved getting off this way.

It promised an absolutely mind-blowing orgasm later on if you had the patience and if Alec had anything in bed it was patience, even if it required begging and sobbing throughout, he wouldn’t want it any other way. Well,... there were times for a hard fuck and getting off fast but usually, Alec loved the teasing more than anything.

Just as another wave of pleasure hit, he quickly moved his left hand to the base of his shaft and gripped, tight!

After a moment that felt like multiple minutes, he felt he could begin building his pleasure again. His left, lubed up hand wandered down, past his balls and circled his hole. _By the angel, it’s been too long_. He teased his hole for a while before he pushed his middle finger in, only to tease himself even more because he only slid it in till his first knuckle. Alec felt his asshole clenching around his finger, wanting more. He gave in because... Alec was only human... and part Angel... which didn’t do anything to minimize his pleasure.

He slowly pushed his finger in while stroking his member with his right hand, picking up the pace quickly. The delicious drag felt heavenly and promised so much more... _if only it wasn’t my own finger... _Pleasurable images flooded his mind of the last porn video he watched. A very lean but muscular dark-blonde jock was getting teased with first one and later 3 deliciously long fingers that belonged to a tall cappuccino-skinned man that was all muscle.

Alec circled his prostate slightly, not really putting any pressure on it and with the help of his right moving quickly over the head of his now reddening cock, he couldn’t help but buck his hips involuntarily into his hand. The delicious feeling of an oncoming orgasm made itself known quickly and Alec knew he had to do something about it or give in.

His phone hadn’t rung, yet with his second alarm and since he was on the verge of cumming with only a few strokes anyway, he could just keep edging himself on till the familiar music would bring him out of his stupor. So he stopped the movement of his left-handed finger, even though it didn’t stop his thigh muscles from twitching and with that, making his hips buckle. But gripping the base of his cock with the right hand, painfully hard so he saw stars, did the trick and he mewled while his body shuddered in protest.

Feeling that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself next time...if he was even going to stop himself the next time because his resolve was slowly but surely disappearing into thin air, he removed his finger from his tight asshole and whimpered at the loss. _By the angel, how I wish it were something else right about now..._ Something that would make his asshole clench around something bigger and would make him feel empty right now, only for him to wish it would be filled again!

After another long moment, he felt his dick screaming to be touched again but he knew, he would cum too quickly. And just then, a funny little thought came to mind that normally, by now, half an hour would have surely passed already. But seeing as the majority of his blood was bundled and located in his now very red head, instead of the one where his brain was anchored, he shrugged the thought away and started rolling his neglected balls in his slick fingers. He threw his head back once he teased the length of his dick again with one, lonely finger stroking along his impressive length.

* * *

“Good morning my dear Shadowhunters” said Magnus as a way of greeting after he stepped over the threshold of the church door. He let himself in, of course. He doesn’t need people, let alone Shadowhunters to open doors for him, thank YOU very much!

He could immediately tell that every single Shadowhunter in the narrow hallway was on edge. And not the good kind ;)! Magnus knew that even with his powers, he shouldn’t make quick moves right about now. They didn’t know what to expect from his visit, even though they were the ones who invited him. _Typical! _

He was just about to open his mouth, come up with a quick innuendo to hold their weapons and not shoot _prematurely_, even though no shooting weapons were to be seen, it still would’ve amused the warlock to see their reactions, when a beautiful woman came forward and greeted him with... _wait a second. Impressive!_ He had to give it to her, he did not expect a handshake. “Hello High Warlock, Mr. Bane. I’m Isabelle Lightwood.”

Magnus smirked and took her hand, shook it and while retrieving his hand he stroked her palm with his fingertips, which earned him a barely contained, cute giggle from Isabelle.

“Call me Magnus, Dear. So, where is the fire?” she smirked in response and guided him toward the Ops Center.

After a lot of commotion and strange looks left and right, he was led to a lit-up table where a group of people introduced themselves. Hodge stood opposite him, Isabelle to his right, in front of her stood Jace, _weird name.. _and a flippy redhead called Clary stood to his right. Magnus looked around and... _It feels like... _“Uhm...” Jace started while looking nervously at Izzy, who got the message and put him out of his misery “My br-... Uhm, Alec-...Alexander Lightwood, the Head of the Institute, will be here shortly.”

And by the sounds of it, even Isabelle, who tried hard to get the sentence out convincingly, didn’t believe in her words and was that worry Magnus detected?

Well, he wasn’t here to braid their hairs and talk about cute boys...or girls. He was here for business and this was truly unprofessional. “Considering I was already 2 minutes, fashionably late...” although, Magnus considered being actually late, like 15 minutes because that’s the least they could wait. After all he was the fucking high warlock of Brooklyn, busy man!, but he decided to not feed the fire and actually be, quite, on time. “... and you invited me!...” he pointed out angrily “... I find it is fairly unprofessional and honestly bad mannered of your boss to keep me waiting while he wants my help!”

Panic started to rise in Jace, Izzy, and Clary. They had to do something. _Where the fuck was Alec? _Jace straightened and looked over to Magnus “I’m sorry. Something must’ve happened. I’ll go look for him. I’ll be back quickly.”

* * *

I would absolutely loooove to hear your thoughts on this! Anything, really. tell me what you liked especially, what you didn't so much. Suggestings,... ideas of what there might be to come.

It means the world when you tell me how you've liked it so far and DEFINITELY tell me all your thoughts on the smut scene and don't shy away from suggestions and stuff ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you're gonna enjoy this ;)))))

* * *

Izzy quickly replied “I’ll go look in the office. You make sure he’s not still in his room” She whispered the last part but everybody heard, including Magnus who raised an eyebrow. _Truly unprofessional._ “Maybe his phone died or something while he was training and lost track of time?” Clary tried to save the situation they got themselves in and already went up the stair and off towards the right.

Isabelle went immediately after Clary, presumably that’s where the head of the institute’s office lay and Jace was just about to move up the stairs as well when Magnus made his presence known “Hey, Blondie!..” Jace abruptly turned around, facing the Warlock who had a smug smile on his lips, clearly reveling in the fact, their organization was slacking “...I’m coming with you!” He confidently made his way over to Jace and walked ahead, while the younger man stood dumbstruck on the first step of the stairs, not knowing what to say. Magnus reached the top of the stairs, turned around half annoyed, half amused “What? You didn’t think you were leaving me here with your lackeys?” That would certainly grant him more than a handful of sour looks of the couple of bystanders, that is if Magnus would’ve cared to look at their faces.

Jace began to walk again, turning off to the left this time and didn’t look back to see if the warlock was following, the sounds of his shoes clicking on the floor were enough of a reassurance. In the moments that passed walking towards Alec’s room, Jace felt nervous. His hand wasn’t far away from his seraph blade, that he made sure to carry before the Warlock arrived, not knowing what situation they were going to be in. This! certainly wasn’t on his list. The high Warlock was already further into the building than he ever should’ve come, which put Jace on edge. Again, not the good kind.

* * *

They arrived at Alec’s door and Jace looked over his shoulder, trying to assess the Warlock and his intentions but he still had that smug smile on his face like he belonged there and owed the place. Nothing could be further from the truth and Jace felt reluctant towards his own idea. But what could he do now? Nothing but knock on Alec’s door, hoping that Izzy would find him in his office instead. They both waited for a good minute, not getting a response from Alec and Jace let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding onto. But then his phone pinged, showing a message from his sister which simply read ‘nope’ and before he had time to reply, a second later, Clary sent him one stating ‘not in the training room’. Okay so maybe Jace breathed that sigh of relief too early. He took out his stele, drawing an unlock rune on Alec’s door, hoping he would, after all, find his brother in his room even if it would make this whole thing even more awkward but at least he would be safe, seeing as he wasn’t in the usual places, Jace began to worry.

He went for the knob again but the door didn’t budge. _This Fucker!_ Alec and his paranoia of locking that goddamn door with the actual key. Jace stepped back, looking over to Magnus who already took a step aside, he lifted his right leg to eventually kick the door in. Magnus however, held out a perfectly manicured hand in front of Jace’s chest, who was just about to snap at the Warlock, having had enough of his smug look. He obviously didn’t get that far because Magnus spoke again “Allow me. We wouldn't want to add damage of precious institute doors to the list of reasons why you despise me and my kind" and it didn’t just sound condescending, but also a tad vulnerable. In a way that made Jace feel like he suddenly didn’t know a damn thing about warlocks and ‘their kind’. He put his foot down and waited patiently for the Warlock to open the door.

What happened instead though, was that Magnus stood in front of Alec’s bedroom door, elegantly swooshed his hands through the air at eye-level and opened a small window as you might say, only visible to the warlock, to take a peek inside. What Magnus saw made him gulp on the stop as his eyes opened wide and his eyebrows shot up close to his hairline. _Thank Lilith, Blondie's standing behind me!_ In front of Magnus, there was a spacious (enough) bedroom, for the institute, and in his direct line of sight was an opened door which showed a small, white bathroom where the shower was perfectly placed so that he now had an eyeful of the man standing inside.

A gorgeous specimen stood mere feet in front of him. All dark hair, impressive height and delicious muscles Magnus was already hungry for. Alec’s hair was stuck to his face, not that the man seemed to care because at this very moment he threw his head back in ecstasy, furiously jerking his impressive cock, which seemed to glow with how red the head was. Magnus' own cock twitched in his tight pants, making his desire known.

“And?” Magnus tried to not react immediately as Jace made his presence known. He totally forgot about the blond Shadowhunter behind him. He tried to compose himself, closing his eyes while slowly exhaling. He opened them again, only to be greeted with the same imagine again, just now the Shadowhunter in the shower seemed to be close to his grand finale and Magnus possibly thought of snapping his fingers and stopping Jace in time so he could watch the beautiful show. But he decided against it because he felt like he didn’t have the right to spy on this Angel, no matter how much he wanted to. So he turned around and answered Jace quickly “Have you tried calling?” He tried to sound like his usual, composed and oh so smug self but even he had to confess that his tone dropped to a lower octave.

As if a lightbulb went off in the Shadowhunter’s head, he fished the phone out of his pants pocket again. _Really? You didn’t think to call him?_ _And people call me old-fashioned, seriously?! _In the few seconds he had till the Shadowhunter unlocked his phone, clicked onto the contact and finally called, Magnus turned around again for a last peek at the stunningly, handsome man who put on a spectacular show. Magnus wasn’t ready for what he saw next. He already wasn’t a morning person and the meeting today called for an early wake-up call which he already didn’t appreciate!!! On top of that, he didn’t leave himself enough time to have breakfast because he took too much time selecting an outrageous outfit that was sure to turn heads, hence the 2 minutes he was late. Which meant he was already slightly tense. But Alec being oh so close to his release suddenly gripped the base of his glistening cock in a white-knuckled fist while his legs were twitching, clearly opposed to the torture. His mouth opened wider which probably meant he let out a growl. Magnus didn’t lift the soundproof rune and right about now his dick twitched in disagreement. He licked his lips before biting his bottom lip, desperately trying to contain the moan that wanted to escape. _By Lilith why did this have to happen today? _Considering the morning Magnus had, waking up with a boner he couldn’t take care of, no breakfast, nearly arriving late at this meeting and now getting an Oscar-worthy porn performance, definitely had him on edge. And, yes! The good kind. But sadly in the worst possible place!

He swooshed his hands in front of the door, closing the makeshift window he made, leaving Alec to answer the phone call he was getting. “By the Angel, Alec where are you?” Because Magnus was standing quite close to Jace, he could here Alec’s answers. “What? What do you mean?” Alec sounded out of breath... like he just ran a marathon or, you now, jerked off for the last hour!!!

Blondie looked really angry now and if Magnus wasn’t a witness to what Alec was currently doing, he would be angry himself by the obliviousness Alec answered with. “I mean that it’s already past nine and... you know... he’s already here!” Magnus rolled his eyes, amused at how Jace wanted to tell Alec he was already in the building but found it awkward with the mentioned warlock, himself standing right next to him. Before Alec got his breath back and managed to answer, Jace quickly continued with “And where the fuck, are you anyway?”

Alec found it best to choose not to respond to the latest question, besides he was close to cutting Jace off with his reply of curses “Shit! Fuck!” Magnus couldn’t even stop the snicker from escaping his mouth but tried to disguise it with clearing his throat. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Sorry, Jace!” At least the head of the institute had the decency to excuse himself for getting carried away, Magnus thought, still very amused about the whole thing. He wasn’t going to admit that, though. After all, he needed to play his part as the fearful Warlock who could kill them all with the snap of his fingers, were they to say a wrong word.

“Ok, but what should I do now?”

“I don’t know, Jace!...” he sounded like he was yelling now, clearly frustrated with himself but not being able to stop letting it out on his friend “...Just, offer him a drink or something!” With that, he hung up.

Jace looked at his phone questioningly before he turned to look at Magnus “Uhm... Can I get you something to drink?”

Magnus had to really pull himself together to not burst out laughing. He collected himself and spoke, “I could kill for a Martini right now.” He said matter of factly.

He got a strange look from Jace who cocked his head to the side, questioning his drink choice but shrugged in the end and walked the way they came, expecting Magnus to follow. Reluctantly, he did, although he had a strange urge to chance another look through the door, to see what Alec chose to be his next action. Did he finish or was he going to wish the boner away? Just as Magnus began walking behind Jace, an image flashed before his eyes, reminding him of Alec’s gorgeously, rock hard cock with its flaring red tip and Magnus had a _Hard! _Time imagining how he couldn’t take care of it. It looked painful enough already, having to hold back that time, that Magnus was a witness and there was no question, it wasn’t the first time he edged himself to near-orgasm, so having to completely deny himself now seemed impossible to Magnus. That, of course, send another deliciously smutty image to the forefront of Magnus brain, which couldn’t be freed from the depth of the gutter it was in already.

Jace shot a quick text to Clary and Izzy on the way back to the ops center, telling them that Alec was coming. He was missing the ridiculous innuendo he had in that sentence but not even Magnus could make him aware because he was busy with his own thoughts and didn’t even notice the content of the text, let alone that Jace wrote one.

Magnus planted himself in the next best seat he found, close to the bright table they found themselves stood in front of earlier and waited for the man in question to appear, sadly with more clothes on, he was sure.

Blondie scratched the back of his head before opening his mouth to speak again. _Oh, here we go, more bad news. Fucking shadowh- _but his thoughts were cut off by said man “Uhm...I’m sorry but we don’t exactly have the ingredients for your...Martini” Magnus huffed while rolling his eyes and muttering “Typical” under his breath. “Oh, the hospitality here is off the charts.” He said sarcastically while swirling his hand and making a Martini appear in his hand. Thinking about it, he mixed them better than any stuck-up Shadowhunter probably could, so in hindsight, it was probably a blessing, but again, he wouldn’t let them in on that.

The girls were coming back just when he was taking his first sip, sighing as he did. Clary stopped dead in her tracks and couldn’t stop her mouth from voicing her thoughts “Really? It’s 9 in the morning!”

Magnus turned his head towards her, the right corner of his mouth turned up into a grin “Oh, it’s happy hour somewhere, my dear.”

To which Clary just looked weirded out but went with it.

This Clary girl, Magnus realized wasn’t exactly afraid of him, which granted. she didn’t need to be but without knowing the warlock, she seemed to be brave. He liked her immediately.

* * *

He smiled into the glass while he took his next sip and soon after they were graced with the missing Shadowhunter, who came down the stairs slightly disheveled and hair tousled but collected somehow. Well, much more collected than you can be in a moment where you’re currently denying yourself an orgasm.

Everybody, but Magnus gathered around the table as soon as they saw Alec making his way down the stairs. He stayed put, selling his role as the smug High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec made his way over to him, stopped dead in his tracks for a second, in which the Warlock stood up from his seat and Alec shook his head lightly before holding out his hand while speaking “Good morning.. Uhm... I’m Alec Lightwood, Acting Head of the New York Institute. I’m...also sorry I’m late.” Magnus looked into deep, dark hazel eyes while Alec spoke, drifting down towards his moving mouth as he neared the end of his introduction and finally he let his gaze drift further down, appreciating the suit jacket thrown over the button-down shirt that seemed to hug his rippled figure nicely, as he stopped to stare at the outstretched hand.

He desperately wanted to feel those, no doubt strong hands, in his but what he wanted more was to see the reaction of the Shadowhunter to the vague comment he was about to make. He made sure that everybody in the room was stood at the table, further away from Alec and himself before speaking silently “Oh, I’m good. You never know where someone touched before... “ and to make it a bit more interesting and less vague, yet not too obvious, he added, “...with their dominant hand.”

And he wasn’t prepared for that wonderful, lush blush that appeared on the Shadowhunter’s face. _Yup, right call._ He could forgive himself for not taking those fingers in his if those wide eyes and embarrassed look were his reward. Alec gulped and wasn’t that a sight to behold. Magnus revealed in the way the Shadowhunter squirmed before him. Just as quickly as the reactions came, they went again as he composed himself while muttered “suit, yourself”, clearly pissed at the nerve the Warlock seemed to have.

Alec obviously didn’t understand why this Warlock would make such a weird comment. He couldn’t know that’s what Alec was doing, just before. There was no way! He guessed the Warlock just wanted to throw him off and sadly he had succeeded. On any other day, Alec would’ve just snorted, rolled his eyes or threw a sarcastic comment back but since he totally hit the bulls-eye with the implicated comment, Alec was at a loss for words, which made the whole situation even worse. Alec was never, NEVER late for anything in his life and of course, the one day he would meet a Downworlder in peace, to ask HIM for help, he would forget to set his second alarm the day before. Really, it was Izzy’s and Jace’s fault. They distracted him yesterday before he went to bed so that he forgot to set his alarm. He was already overthinking this whole awkward situation while simultaneously trying to still save this meeting. _Today is going to be a loooong day! _

Both were now at the table, joining the others, ready to finally start. “OK. So, I’m really sorry I was late. Again. I was....” _Shit, why? You don’t need to explain! You’re the head of the institute! _Out of the corner of his eyes, to his left, he could see a smug smile plastered on this infuriatingly, sexy man who he had made a pretty shitty first impression on, as he continued “...I was held up with paperwork.”

_And isn’t that just a lame excuse_, Alec thought to himself. He was about to go into why they had called the meeting and invited the warlock but the latter spoke before he had a chance “Tell me... Alexander is it?... Do you often get held back by... paperwork?”

And the low voice in which the warlock spoke the last word, had Alec’s dick twitching in his pants. How that was even possible after the painfully, strong orgasm he just had, he didn’t know. Another funny thought came across his mind that maybe there was a chance that the warlock knew what he was talking about but he quickly pushed the thought aside again since that was impossible, unlike his stamina apparently.

Alec smiled grimly “Perks of being the head of the institute, I suppose.” And he didn’t get into, that he preferred Alec, although he had to admit that in the high Warlock’s voice and out of his mouth, his full name sounded...hot?!, he figured the older man was only trying to push his buttons because he just introduced himself as Alec, and he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. _Mhhh.. how I’d love to give him a different kind though.. Urgh get yourself out of the gutter Alec...-ander?.... NGHHH. _Alec blinked his thoughts away and continued_ “_Now, I’ve invited you here to ask for your help regarding a demon problem we’re currently facing.”

Now that threw Magnus in for a loop. He hadn’t expected to be asked for help so... openly. He figured the Clave would word it differently: a trade, or payment for services rendered, but help wasn’t even on the list of possible reasons they invited them here. _Alexander, you surprise me. _“Yes, well my help doesn’t come for free.”

Then again, he certainly wasn’t here for charity, c’mon!

“Of course. Although we hope you are interested in keeping the lives of the Mundanes safe, we’re open to negotiate a reward, if you help us on our mission.”

_No protest, good._ Alec continued “We’re currently experiencing a problem with demon attacks.” His gaze shifted from Magnus over to Hodge “Hodge, if you will.”

Hodge made quick work of explaining the 15 mundane killings made by what they expect to be a demon because of the demon traces they saw through one of the activated runes, but that they otherwise have no other evidence and that the kills were so gruesome to not be able to identify what damage killed the person, nor were they able to tell any significant patterns from the way the bodies were ripped apart. He showed Magnus where the kills were made, or better yet where they found the bodies because until this point they haven’t found any crime scenes, they only pinned the places down where they found the bodies. A 3D map was created with the hologram above the table so Magnus could see the entire cities buildings and the red dots which indicated where they found each body. Even the order in which they found them, didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t like they started on one end of the city and moved over to the other side, it was like someone randomly dropped the bodies left and right, literally.

Magnus listened intently, the banter between him and...well, everybody, but especially the Lightwood boy, currently forgotten. He took all the information in that they had, which wasn’t a lot, kind of the reason why they called him, which he felt rather proud of, but sadly even he was at his wit’s end.

“Tell me exactly what damage you could make out on the bodies.” Suddenly, the charming Isabelle started speaking next to him “Well, besides the light strangulation marks on most of the bodies, nothing seemed to be the same. Some suffered several deep cuts, some others had bruises all over like they were hit with a hammer multiple times, others didn’t have anything on them but water in their lungs. One other guy had 2 deep cuts underneath both feet. It’s really diverse and as for the bruises on the neck on about 10 out of the 15 victims, I can’t tell if they caused or even contributed to the actual death because they had so many other wounds that it’s impossible to tell what exactly made them bite the dust.”

Magnus huffed out a small laugh as Isabelle finished. He appreciated a woman who understood her craft and Isabelle Lightwood did, not only that but she had a passion for it and didn’t lose her wit over it. It was very sexy to say the least, even though Magnus had an eye on somebody else at the table, he never did have a problem admitting someone’s sex appeal.

“From what you tell me, the killer, assuming it is only one, is pretty clever and doesn’t like to be caught, which doesn’t exactly scream demon, if you know what I mean...” he trailed off, looking at the blank faces in front of him. _Tough crowd..._ “However, if you say there was definitely demon traces, yet you weren’t able to pick it up outside of the crime scene, have you considered a greater demon?”  
  
Everybody’s eyes seemed to widen. Sure, it wasn’t the answer anybody wanted to know and it was certainly a task to kill or even banish one, but the truth hurts and Magnus wasn’t one to lie to himself. Well, at least not in this case.

“If it’s really a greater demon, we definitely need your help...” Alec trailed off, forgetting for a fraction of a second who he’s talking to and added “...If you’re willing to help us, that is?”

_Oh, so innocent.... if he isn’t currently in the shower._.. oh, and all the other places Magnus is imagining the head of the institute bend over, strapped in, tied to,.... “Well, I am here aren’t I, Alexander?” _and by Lilith, didn’t that name just roll beautifully off his tongue?_

Magnus saw Alec’s reply die in his throat, gulped down with what he only wished would have been a deep moan. A shudder ran down Magnus’ spine at the visual and he cursed his body for the movement of his shoulders. Alec must’ve not noticed while he regained his ability to speak “We’ll all go over every book, every data we can find on greater demons and meet back here tomorrow? Same time?”

Alec didn’t expect Magnus to have more time than he already dedicated, which by now was a little over an hour, especially with him having to wait for Alec in the first place. So he figured it would be easier for everybody involved to research on their own ‘turf’ and regroup the next day. Hopefully, Magnus would agree with the plan.

“Shouldn’t we meet about half an hour later?” He made it his mission to hold Alec’s eye contact while he continued “You know, to give you more time for your... paperwork.” And there it was again, Magnus’ seductive voice which gave him a shiver and sent blood to his cheeks, tinting them slightly red, like he was being caught, even though he couldn’t have been. This Warlock certainly seemed to push his buttons and wasn’t that making Alec a little self-conscious in his own job, which he was usually brilliant at, he might add and used to always keep a clear head at.

The near future would prove to be challenging, he just knew already. The rest of the group already cleared the table, obviously aware of the tension between the two, although not knowing it was of the sexual variety and Alec would like to keep it that way.

Magnus didn’t lose eye contact but moved closer, clearly expecting a reply from Alec. “I’ll make sure to be on time, Mr. Bane” he said annoyingly with as much of a smug smile he could master, after all, Magnus did have a point, albeit he provided it with so much smugness, it made Alec’s fingers curl into fists, while also slowly but surely hardening his dick if he let Magnus low voice go to his _Head._

To that point, Alec didn’t know the bastard could look even smugger/more smug?! but apparently nothing was impossible for the warlock.

“Please, High Warlock is fine...” he trailed off teasingly, loving the reacting of Alec’s widening eyes before he continued with clear amusement in his voice “but Magnus will do.” His gaze still locked onto those beautiful, big, brown eyes he winked seductively.

Alec could’ve growled at the fact. He also would’ve liked to bitchslap his smug grin off his face. But he’d rather have it stretched around his.... _Urgh...STOP!_

He cleared his throat “For what it’s worth. I’m glad you’re willing to help us and that we could get to an understanding...” Alec was cut off by the older man clearing his throat “But we haven’t. At least not, yet. You still don’t know my price. And let me tell you one thing, Alexander...” Magnus took another step forward while talking in that angel-awful, filthy, yet seductive voice while moving his hands elegantly through the air. “...I don’t come cheap.” He added another wink for good measure, though somehow Alec felt this wink looked different, somehow....deeper...knowingly. And it seemed like it didn’t belong to their current conversation. Like it was a whole conversation on its own. Alec was clueless, though. He couldn’t put a name on it.

He just shook his head and turned away from the Warlock while still speaking “I’m sure we'll come to an understanding then, when this is all over.”

* * *

He walked towards his siblings, unlike the entrance, he wanted to at least give the High Warlock a proper exit of the Institute. Magnus was close behind him, not needing to reply to the statement as he, too, was sure they would come to an understatement. Especially since Magnus couldn’t care less about a price now, he had far more interesting things to look at and explore in the upcoming days, working together with this fascinating Shadowhunter.

The Lightwoods stood together now, looking professional, seeing out another leader of a different... species. “Thank you for coming, Mr... Magnus. We will see you tomorrow.”

Magnus smiled warmly at all three of them and with a flourish of his hand, he magically let a business card appear in his hand, which he handed to Alec “Just in case...” and Alec finished the sentence in his head _...you’re late again. Here’s my number. Call next time so I don’t have to drag my beautiful, tight ass out of bed and waste my awfully important time, waiting for you to greet the man you, yourself invited” _he could about here Magnus’ sassy voice saying it to him, even though he altered the text that was surely implied with the cut off sentence.

Magnus then winked and turned 180 degrees, swirling both arms through the air, creating a portal and with a last look over his shoulder he looked Alec dead in the eye saying “See you tomorrow, Lightwood. I’m off now doing my own...paperwork.” and within the second he walked through the portal and was gone.

_What the fuck did this guy have with paperwork? And why does it sound so...so...HOT?_

“What’s the deal with him, hm? Jace said, staring into the space the Warlock occupied only seconds ago.

Isabelle snickered to herself silently before composing herself enough to speak “I have no idea...” and Alec heard the emphasis on the ‘no’, telling him she had her suspicions, which for Alec meant bad news. Izzy cut off his terrifying thoughts as she continued “...Nice card, though” and with a twirl of her feet, she turned around and walked away from her two brothers, probably heading into the library or the morgue. Since everybody else would be in front of the computers or in the library, he was betting the morgue.

* * *

Alec looked down at the card and saw the same man, who just left mere seconds ago, looking back at him winking. No, he was literally winking! Like those pictures in the newsletters in the Harry Potter movies. The ones that moved. Whereas today you would probably call it a Gif, just... on paper. Alec looked down on the card in his hand again, Magnus winking seductively over and over again and he wondered if Magnus copied it from the films. A second later though, his eyes widened a little, realizing that J. K. Rowling had probably copied Magnus. And wasn’t that an interesting thought, that the mundane created a whole franchise around the wizarding world because - and Alec was now about 90 % sure that that’s what happened - she met a warlock in her life. Not wanting to dwell on how exactly they knew each other, Alec quickly shook his head to clear his thought.

The card had Magnus number on it, just like he figured, obviously for calling purposes, in case he would be late tomorrow. _What a dick... _He turned the card around absentmindedly and his breath caught in his throat. “If you're ever in need of a hand in the shower... or wherever else for that matter. Please, don't hesitate to call, or text. ;)“

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooo. was anyone expecting that? Have I done my job right and surprised any of you? Please, let me know all your thoughts! the good the bad the... i don't know... whatever else you can come up with. spam me if you like :))  
It honestly makes my day and puts a huge smile on my face and I reply to each and every comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETHING WENT WRONG! :O  
I have no idea how but I noticed that (probably since my second to last update) the chapters weren't in the right order and some were posted multiple times. I've fixed the mistake now and the chapters are back in order and the story makes sense again  
-  
I'm sorry for the delay... I've started an internship and well...life came between me and the effort it takes to move your fingers and concentrate on writing some good content.  
plus I was struggling to come up with a way on how to continue some of the story.  
Anyway, I hope you like how this chapter turned out ;)

All of a sudden, Alec’s world came crashing down on him. This message was too clear to push away again. He had seen him. HIM. While jerking off ‘_in the shower’_ How? And... _He is offering a hand...’or wherever else..’ _Alec was losing it hard and fast. In the middle of the institute. Where everybody could see him.

Jace was still standing next to him and must’ve felt something was off because he was about to open his mouth and no doubt, say something along the lines of ‘are you okay?/ what happened?’ or Alec’s personal favorite that he wished not to ever come up in a conversation between them and was sure as hell going to send him into a prayer of a black hole opening up underneath his feet, sucking him away into another dimension: ‘What did it say on the card?’

So before his horrifying thought could be fulfilled, Alec made sure to be quicker than his parabatai and spoke “I’m in my office!”

Sure, it wasn’t pretty but Jace had seen his mood change often enough from his brother into the head of the institute and was hopefully not even questioning it anymore.

Jace’s eyes narrowed, thinking about whether he should push Alec or not but figured if something was indeed wrong, his brother would come to him on his own so he gave him a small smile and left him to go to his office.

With Alec’s long legs, he already walked quicker than others but today, even he felt like he was walking to his office that fast, he was close to running. Once he got to his office door he quickly opened it and rushed inside, only to fall back against it with a thud as he took his head into his hands. His mind was working a mile a minute and multiple thoughts clashed together and mingled in his brain causing a beautiful awkward display of why today was officially Alec’s worst day of his life.

He was back in the shower, dick in hand, having no worries at all, feeling like it was a wonderful day. The next thought had Magnus smirking at him at the table, seemingly being in on a story, nobody else was. Then he was in the shower again, getting so close to orgasm; it was the last time he held himself back. It was frustratingly glorious, especially as he knew what came after it. But the next thought had him thinking about Jace’s call and how his day turned to absolute shit in a second. Magnus giving him the card with his fucking wink and ‘Just in case..’ _Fuck._ He slid down the door slowly, dwelling in misery. _No, no, no, no. why is this happening? He saw me. By the Angel, how am I going to survive tomorrow? How am I going to be able to look into his eyes... beautiful eyes.._ Alec was mortified, yet a funny thought snuck around all the others and quickly demanded attention. Magnus wasn’t disgusted. He was teasing him, pushing his buttons. _Was he... No way... He wasn’t... he couldn’t... been flirting with me? _Alec’s thoughts scanned through every word Magnus said. ‘Paperwork’, so seductively that Alec thought in that moment, it sounded like he knew a secret. Now, Alec knew his secret, no, Magnus new his! _“Tell me... Alexander, is it?... Do you often get held back by... paperwork?”_ _nghhhh, the way he said my name. paperwork. He knew it was a lie because he saw... how did he see? URGHHH! _ The first time Magnus said anything to him, should have been a clue. He did think about it for a second but deemed it impossible, yet here he was being proven otherwise _“Oh, I’m good. You never know where someone touched before...“ _And before the awkwardness could bubble up inside - to a point where Alec would not leave his office for the next 5 hours - anger manifested in him. _Pervert. Who spies on someone in their own shower, in their own bedroom? What the fuck. The audacity!!! Shit!... I wouldn’t mind spying on that fine piece of.... No, that’s just wrong and quite frankly creepy! Who does he think he is?...Sex on legs! _Supplied Alec’s brain.

_“Shouldn’t we meet about half an hour later?...you know, to give you more time for your... paperwork.”_ And there it was again, that damn word that Alec now knew meant so much more than what he thought it did at the time. _Fuck my life... _Alec’s brain didn’t let him off so easily, though. _“Please, High Warlock is fine...but Magnus will do.” So cheeky but so hot.... Fuck me... indeed, fuck me, Bane! _

It still seemed that Alec liked torture because he couldn’t, for the life of him stop the thoughts filling his brain while simultaneously hating Magnus Bane more with each second and every other second, he wished he’d be impaled by his dick, riding off into the, no doubt, hot sunset. _“And let me tell you one thing, Alexander...” I don’t come cheap.” Oh, I bet you don’t, Magnus! Ngh... _Alec let out a huge breath, which sounded much more like a frustrated moan.

He just reached the part where Magnus was on his way _“Just in case...”_ and that sexy wink definitely had a different meaning now, what with all the things Alec couldn’t help but analyze. _“See you tomorrow, Lightwood. I’m off now doing my own...paperwork.” _At that, Alec’s head shot up, as if a person suddenly called his name and woke him up with a bucket of ice-cold water. He suddenly realized that paperwork obviously stood for Magnus knowing what he was late for, was far away from paperwork, Magnus knew, Alec knew that Magnus knew, which in turn meant that.... _No fucking way! _Was Magnus now... _jacking himself off, after..._ finding out that Alec was doing the same thing earlier? He normally wasn’t so stubbornly stupid that he didn’t know when someone was flirting with him, yet Magnus being over-the-top cheeky and teasing him, apparently totally fucked with his radar. _Fuck..._ and weren’t those oncoming pictures on Magnus taking himself in hand a cursed blessing?! Alec’s hands were moving and before he knew what was happening, his right hand tucked Magnus business card out of his shirt pocket, making him look at the gorgeous smirk on the Warlock’s face which turned lopsided as the man winked sexily. Alec looked at the number printed underneath the moving picture, contemplating with himself whether he wanted to text or even call Magnus since he offered his services so....nicely?! Especially, considering the Warlock’s hands were currently busy holding something in them that Alec would love to think of as a popsicle from time to time. _I am so fucked..._

* * *

Regardless of how many times Magnus was on Alec’s mind and regardless of the very little amount of time where he wasn’t currently in the Shadowhunter’s thoughts, he had a job today. People were dying and besides a lot of people already researching books and digital files to find shreds of hints of what (greater) demon, as Magnus suggested, may be attacking the Mundanes, he had to help with that. Sure, he could just go and fulfill his other duties like filling out actual _paperwork_ for the clave but even they knew that came second when the acting head of the New York institute could _lend a hand_ in finding the demon and killing or banishing it.

So Alec did exactly that. He occupied every single minute of his day. Firstly, sure because of the killing and it was a matter close to his heart as he deeply cared about the safety of his city but secondly, much more important to him right now was, that otherwise his head would only by swimming of thoughts with that infuriatingly good looking High Warlock, who apparently had a thing for him,_ too._

Of course, reading old books and looking over displays with information on a myriad of demons and their history, didn’t help Alec totally clear his mind off Magnus. It merely distracted him to not sink into the downright filthy and naughty things he would love to imagine doing to and with the Warlock. He already had a _taste_ of that before, when he was alone in his office, contemplating his life and the fact that in only about 23 hours he would have to face the Warlock again without trying to blush, eye-fuck him, blush again, get hard, or absolutely embarrass him by stuttering, putting his foot in his mouth, making unwanted sexual innuendos and eye-fuck the High Warlock of Brooklyn in front his friends and family and above all, any Shadowhunter he had to work with and give orders to.

It’s clear to say that after a day of hard mental work, Alec was literally falling into bed, hoping his tired state would keep his thoughts at bay, at least till he fell asleep. He needed a good night's rest for what was to come tomorrow.

* * *

Magnus stepped out of his portal and eyed his drink cart for a moment before his gaze went to the open door of his bedroom and the decision was made for him as his feet already set off into the direction of his King-size bed. With an extravagant flourish of his arms, Magnus was stripped bare off all his clothes and a second later he landed on his back reveling in the soft and slightly cold feeling of his satin sheets. His eyes fell closed and images of the now hopefully hot and bothered Shadowhunter rummaged his brain. The reactions of Alec all morning made Magnus want to rip away his clothes. Right. There. In front of all the other Shadowhunters and worship that godlike body of his. Oh, how much fun they could have. Magnus right hand trailed down his body, over his pecks where he gave his right nipple the littlest of attention while only rubbing his thumb over it for a moment, far too less for his liking but let’s be honest, he was already half-hard from their interaction and the private show, Magnus had a front-row seat to, that he was beyond teasing himself. He was desperate to come and even though he had hope that _Alexander _would contact him, he couldn’t wait for the Shadowhunter to make that call. If he did, Magnus was sure he could go for another round, gladly, but for now, he was desperate to get off.

So he let his hand travel down further over his abs and over his semi, rapidly making his cock hard and ready to go. He snapped the fingers of his left hand, letting lube appear before he opened the cap and squeezed a couple of drops into his right palm. The lube was discarded somewhere on the bed, forgotten till later and his right palm was wrapped around his dick again as he sighed into the slick feeling.

His back arched into his touch as his fist moved up and down his sizable length in slow but deliberate movements. Magnus twirled his thumb over the head of his cock on every upstroke, letting a tiny shiver run down his back every time.

Despite Magnus’ loud style and appearance, he was fairly silent in bed. Of course not with the right partners but especially when he took himself in hand, he wasn’t the type to scream out his pleasure. Maybe just because he knew the difference between receiving pleasure from your own hands versus receiving it from someone else’s body parts was like day and night, 2 planets on opposite sites, neither bad but depending on which mood you were in, what kind of person you are and what kind of person you were in bed with, one was massively better than the other! And Magnus was definitely the kind of person who, 90 % of the time appreciated giving and getting pleasure with another person rather than having to do it himself.

Which, frankly didn’t happen often. Normally he would’ve called one of his many contacts who’d gladly drop not just everything they were currently holding to be with him for a couple of hours but would also gladly drop to their knees if he was feeling like it, but today, he didn’t even think about calling someone.

To be completely honest, Magnus figured it wouldn’t have been fair either way because there was only one person currently on his mind, who he was imagining would currently get him off, instead of himself.

His strokes were getting faster and if he had the patience, he would’ve loved to add his second hand into the mix, or one of his toys but today, he wasn’t ready to draw it out. It was already his second boner today and since he couldn’t take care of it this morning, he was adamant to getting off fast, vastly different to the picture that was currently in his head where he saw the Lightwood boy grip the base of his beautiful cock, that Magnus absolutely didn’t lick his lips for just now, as he frustratingly held back his own orgasm. On a different day, Magnus might have done the same now just because he had enough material to work with. He fucked up into his hand as an image came through of that glorious blush forming on the Shadowhunter as Magnus so crudely stated he wasn’t going to shake his hands, not knowing where they had been.

A silent moan escaped Magnus through closed lips that sounded like a murmur, as he saw Alec stood before him with a confused and shocked look in his eyes when he told him, _I don’t come cheap ngghhh._ Magnus whimpered as his thumb stroked over his slit while his fist drew up, coaxing more precum from the tip as he smeared it around. The sensation was delicious, yet the friction wasn’t enough. He picked up the pace and his strokes became shorter but more intense by the second. His legs drew up by their own accord and his heels dug into the mattress while spreading his legs. _By Lilith, how I wish his muscles were driving me into the mattress right now while I finish myself off... _and wasn’t that a lovely image?

Magnus was so close now, there was no point in slowly opening himself for the toy he’d love inside him right about now but he snapped his fingers anyway and a swirl of blue magic began to massage his balls just how he liked it without him having to move an inch into a frustratingly uncomfortable position. The thought of the possibility of Alexander currently sitting in his bedroom or somewhere else in private, having thoughts about him, doing exactly what it is he was doing, because he made it painstakingly obvious with his last comment... _I’m off now doing my own paperwork_..., while palming himself through his pants, getting painfully hard over the thought of Magnus jerking himself off, thinking about him, took him over the edge as he came with a small, low groan over his hand and stomach. He coaxed every last drop out as he began to slow his rhythm until his hand came to a stop and his spell wore off.

A grin spread wide across Magnus' face. Tomorrow, he was going to find out if Alec was swinging his way. He obviously didn’t know that, yet. He only saw him wrecking himself in the shower and blush because of his teasing statements but he couldn’t be certain even though he thought, for sure, he saw clear attraction in the Shadowhunter’s eyes. But attraction only told him the one thing he already knew: That he was stunning! It didn’t however, tell him if the Shadowhunter thought he was stunning enough to fuck, and frankly, that’s what he needed to find out. Which meant he was looking forward to tease the Shadowhunter some more and maybe coax out some more of those delicious reactions.

Magnus snapped his fingers and with that, his hand and stomach were cleaned of his cum, his whole body freshly cleaned as if he just took a shower.

He preferred the act of an actual shower but he needed to do his part of the deal as well and search for any mentions of greater demons in his library, possibly even Catarina’s and Ragnor’s, if he didn’t find what he was looking for, which meant he could always have a proper shower tonight or in the morning. And the thought of tomorrow already had Magnus smiling again.

_Tomorrow is going to be a good day._

* * *

Alec woke up the next day with a side of neck pain, which he quickly fixed going over his iratze rune with the stele he picked up from his nightstand, but other than that he felt good.

Too bad the moment was quickly over as his mind came back online and he knew what today was. The day he was going to face Magnus Bane. Alec took a look at his phone and noticed he got up way before his alarm, but there was no way he could fall asleep again. Not with his mind alive and kicking, conjuring up all kinds of frankly filthy thoughts about a man he hardly knew. Not that that was ever anything he had a problem with before now... and might he add, he didn’t exactly know if it was a problem per se. He knew now the Warlock was interested in him and since he was far from blind, he sure as hell found him attractive, too.

He debated whether to do his usual routine and go _straight _into the exercises he liked to do in his room while he was alone and kept a clear mind, or take care of himself since his mind was very far from clear.

Before he even finished that thought, he palmed himself through his sweats and found he was already hard. He breathed out a huff and grabbed his cock, stroking it through the material of his pants. Maybe it was the edging yesterday or everything that followed but he found that today, he had no restraint whatsoever and could hardly hold back the whimper when he stopped touching himself above his pants.

Seconds after, his hand made its way underneath his boxers and Alex sighed. _I’m gonna cum so fast_ was his only rational thought beside all the other filled with a certain Warlock possibly touching himself, moaning filthily while he fisted his painfully hard erection. Alec’s hips bucked, sliding his cock into his dry hand and he wasn’t even pretending in wanting to slow down and make himself last longer. He needed this, now. He picked up a faster rhythm, concentrating on the head of his erection. A small moan escaped as he stroked himself even faster, getting closer and closer to the edge. Having already fucked off the rational part of his brain, it took him by surprise as the quick thought of maybe pulling his pants down a little so he wouldn’t end up making a huge mess, came to him. His left hand lifted both his pants and boxers over his straining erection while his right never faltered with the pace. Only mere seconds after, Alec spilled white shots of cum all over his stomach and hand with the remainder slowly dripping down his length as he used it as lubrication for the last slow and drawn out strokes of the aftershocks of his morning orgasm.

He did, after all, make a mess of himself but he was glad it was an easy fix in the shower afterward.

After that he figured he’d get started on actual paperwork for the day until his newest inspiration for hot daydreams came by, bypassing his usual routine of Yoga, stretches and basic workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me all your naughty thoughts about this chapter and/or ideas on how their journey will continue?! :) Pretties, please? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I really didn't intend on updating so late but i started an internship a while back thats costing me my last nerves and i wasn't really in the mood to write some lovely, positive porn for you guys. I do hope you enjoy this little chapter though :))

* * *

Alec was stretched out on his bed, having his arms above his head, underneath of his pillow where Magnus held him in place with a ghost of blue magic, having texted the Warlock well before his alarm rang, asking him if he was still offering his hands. Magnus was awake immediately and created a portal right after freshening himself up with a head to toe flourish of his Magic, making his hair stand up, outlining his eyes with thick, black eyeliner and having his ear cuff on.

He stood in his bedroom in only his rainbow boxers, waiting for the hot and hopefully bothered Shadowhunter coming through his portal only seconds later.

“Morning” Alec said as soon as he stepped out, basically ravishing Magnus from head to toe. Alec wore something similar to what Magnus saw a day before, nothing special but it fit his frame quite snugly and his gaze might have looked him up and down appreciatively as well.

“And what a good one it is.” Magnus smiled cheekily before stepping forward into Alec’s personal space.

A huge grin spread across Alec’s face but before he could say anything back to that, Magnus spoke again “In need of my very capable hands, Shadowhunter?”

Magnus gaze dropped to the luscious lips currently forming a little O while a blush crept onto those gorgeous cheekbones. “Well, I did offer... and we still have a little time.” Not that he cared. He’d stop time for a while if that’s what it took to have the Shadowhunter writhe beneath him.

Alec licked his lips in lieu of an answer, his gaze boring into Magnus deep brown eyes, reading all kinds of filthy promises in them.

Before Alec could begin to form another thought, Magnus had him laying on his back in his warm sheets. He stepped up next to him, looked at him with a shit-eating grin on his face, having Alec confused for just a second before, in a matter of one breath, his clothes disappeared into thin air, leaving him completely vulnerable in front of the ‘dressed’ Warlock, in his bed, to do with as he pleases.

Alec tried to move his hands, to touch Magnus, he couldn’t resist those delicious abs for anytime longer. He was basically drooling already. But as soon as he reached towards the Warlock, his hands were being maneuvered above his head, around the pillow, his head was currently lying on and held in place with magic. Even if he pulled hard, he couldn’t move and if his twitching cock wasn’t any indication that he was into this, his lip being halfway swallowed into his own mouth while his teeth were grazing it, might have been.

“Mmmmhhh” Magnus was salivating at the sight. If he wouldn’t have accidentally spied on the Shadowhunter a day earlier, he would’ve described him as maybe shy, even innocent and very easily startled, which wouldn’t have resulted in Magnus basically tying this Shadowhunter to his bed, looking forward to all the mischievous things he was going to do to him. “You look absolutely stunning like this, my dear!”

Alec’s shocked expression from realizing he couldn’t move his hands, turned into a delighted spark that showed in his eyes, while his cheeks were turning a cute shade of pink. He licked his lips again “You, too. A shame you’re still wearing those boxers.” Oh and Magnus could so get on board with this.

But of course, he didn’t fulfill Alexander’s wish, but crawled onto the bed, spreading Alec’s legs apart so he could occupy the space in between. He sat on his knees, contemplating while voicing his thoughts and looking his fill of the man beneath him “What am I going to do with you?”

Judging by his writhing, Alec was very much into his low bedroom voice while clearly loving the exciting, yet slightly scary situation that put him at the Warlock’s mercy, doing with him as he pleases.

Magnus moved both his hands onto the man’s lower abdomen, fingers spread wide as he slid them up his gorgeous body that was on display, practically begging for his touch. Alec breathed in, heavily, and holding said breath as it hitched in his throat when Magnus' fingers stroked over his nipples that he so helpfully pushed into his hands as his breast cage expanded. He stroked his palm over them as his hands changed direction and he was moving down Alec’s body again.

This time he stopped to play with the hardened nipples. _By Lilith, they look delicious, _which was enough of a thought to abandon his slow discovery of the man’s reaction to his fingers exploring every inch of his body. Magnus leaned forward, putting all his weight on his hands, which were still on the Shadowhunter’s chest while swiftly flicking his tongue over his right exposed nipple while his right hand was pinching the left one. A surprised gasp turned into a moan, which coaxed him on even more as he licked and sucked and bit the nipple that was slowly turning a lovely shade of red.

His thumb was alternating between pinching the other nipple with the help of his forefinger and stroking over the tip in rough circles, making Magnus quickly aware of the appreciation the Shadowhunter was feeling of his ministration. His lower abdomen was now laying on a rather uncomfortable, hard rod that had Magnus smiling around Alec’s nipple while he sucked on it and breathed in with his stomach, creating this little bit of friction as it expanded, having the Sahdowhunter underneath him, throw back his head and moan unabashedly. “I’m usually not a morning person, you know” Magnus stated as if it was the most normal thing to say. Meanwhile, Alec just answered in a way that sounded like he was trying to form words but was somehow unable to.

Magnus smirk only grew wider as he lowered himself down the angel’s body, flicking out his tongue from time to time to wet the hard plains in a sort of bread-crumps-path to where he was headed.

Once he made his way to his destination, he couldn’t wait to get the Shadowhunter’s cock in his mouth. It was gorgeous and stood proud at attention, wanting nothing more than to be given it. And Magnus was no monster, how could he refuse?

He was still sitting on his knees, now further back on the bed, having to move down the bed in his quest to get his tongue from the mountain of pecks to the valley of cock.

He chanced a glance up to the man he was about to wreck, meeting his gaze _straight on_ as he stared into the depth of full black, blown pupils who seemed to be exploding with want.

Magnus gave him a wink for good measure before he started to lick one long line up the underside of Alexander’s cock, making the man shiver as their eyes were still locked onto each other. As he reached the top and swirled his tongue around it only to end up cat-licking the tiny slit, Alec’s head flew back again with a groan as Magnus noticed him writhing against his Magic that was still holding him in place.

And how could he refuse to give himself a moment to revel in the most stunning reactions the guy was giving him? He spent what felt like hours to Alec but were mere minutes, focusing on the plush head of the yummy Shadowhunter’s dick, licking up every new-formed drop of precum as if it was his drink of choice.

He watched him closely as he swirled around his cock head for the last time, the Angel having his eyes painfully closed as he engulfed about half his length in one swift move downward, moaning around the most beautiful cock.

Alec’s eyes shot open, not having expected the mercy between all that torture, as his hips bucked and his back shot up in the air. Magnus huffed out a laugh as his head moved up again, leaving Alec’s member slick and wanting. Alec managed a frustrating sigh before cursing “Fuck, Mag-“ he didn’t manage to breathe out Magnus’ full name as he was descending on his dick again, this time swallowing more than half his length as he picked up a fast rhythm, bobbing his head up and down and each time, taking more in until Alec was hitting the back of his throat, making him moan around him. “FUCK” and “YES” were the only coherent thoughts the Shadowhunter could voice and Magnus would be insulted if he was able to manage much more than that.

He felt the Shadowhunter’s wrist straining against his Magic and even though the swirls of his Magic weren’t comparable to hard edges like handcuff’s had or the bindings of rope, if you moved hard and long enough against the constricting spells, they would leave marks, too, which totally wasn’t a turn on for Magnus, at all.

A deep moan erupted his throat which sent lovely vibrations through Alec’s dick as Magnus continued to suck him like a pro. Apparently Magnus didn’t get or mind the numbing in his lips and the ache in his throat and/or neck. His blow job skills were perfected over the years and he damn well knew it, was proud of the fact that he hasn’t met anyone yet that could resist cumming in under 5 minutes if he was sucking them off with his current rhythm.

Magnus put his weight on his knees so that his hands could part Alec’s legs even further. The action had the Shadowhunter moan, and gasp a second later as he felt a lubed finger circling his tight rim. “Oh, fuck...” he trailed off, not being able to form any more words, his throat felt dry as Magnus’ forefinger made his way inside, making Alec’s toes curl up into the air as his thighs tensed up.

The finger stopped moving, giving him a moment to relax and as soon as his rim wasn’t gripping it tightly anymore, Magnus pushed his well magically-lubed finger inside, hitting Alec’s prostate head-on, which sent his cock _straight_ down Magnus’ throat, who saw the reaction coming and swallowed around the head, having Alexander writhe, curse and throw his head back in ultimate pleasure.

He loved watching people come undone by his actions and the sight of the all-powerful Shadowhunter getting wrecking by his mouth was worth drooling over. Which, of course, was the reason why Alec’s dick was glistening and dripping with spit!

Magnus, himself was feeling rather bothered by now but he wasn’t about to abandon his task. He could feel Alec was close and he was going to give the Shadowhunter the orgasm of his life. Even if it was only so he could mourn the fact that nobody was going to give him a better one, ever. He moved a little further down the bed with his knees and pulled off his mouth, listening to the loud whine being pulled out of that glorious mouth as he smirked before letting his hand take his mouth’s place and continue that ruthless rhythm.

With his eyes still on the Shadowhunter before him, he moved his head down to suck his balls into his mouth, humming around them as Alec’s hips buckled, fucking into his hand.

His forefinger was fucking into his ass, hitting Alec’s prostate with accurate precision while his hand was jerking him off above his head as he licked and sucked around his balls. It took mere seconds for the Shadowhunter to let out short breaths and curses as his thighs kept tensing up and finally a deep moan erupted out of his throat as he came with sprouts of white cum that landed on those godforsaken abs, which Magnus could only gauge at as his hands were drenched in filthy Shadowhunter cum. He couldn’t be hornier right now. What a vision!

Opening his eyes... _wait...when did I close them?..._he looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. _What the..._ his eyes grew comically wide as his upper body shot up and he ended up sitting on his bed with the duvet draped over him.

Not exactly woken up yet, still half asleep, Magnus looks around his room quickly, not yet grasping what’s happening while his mind is slowly coming to terms with the fact that it was a dream. In a matter of a second a look of mild horror passed Magnus face as he looked down on himself, _yup..._ noticing a distinct wet patch on the satin sheet just above his crotch. “By Lilith!” he cursed aloud. This hasn’t happened since.... well, since... he couldn’t remember the last time he had a wet dream. Probably in his teens! “Fuck!”

And of course, his mind had to mock him and supply him with a foggy memory of how that word would have sounded crossing the lips of a certain Shadowhunter in the throes of passion. “Urghh.” A frustrated moan left his lips as his body crashed against the sheets and his head hit the pillow. While only yesterday Magnus was looking forward to today and being able to see the Shadowhunter again and tease him while he’s at it, he was having mixed feelings about the encounter now. Contemplating his life choices for a minute, he got up and washed his sheets with the snap of his fingers, making his way towards the shower. He was thinking of burning them for a split second before making the choice to wash them instead, they were his favourite ones after all.

* * *

Penny for your thoughts? Comments really do make my day!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to: Aquadance31 for your support and kicking my ass into updating!!! :) sorry it still took about a week since then but I've finally found the time :))  
Enjoy :)

After Alec finished his actual paperwork, it was nearly time to make it to the Ops center to wait for Magnus to arrive. He got caught up in writing reports for the Clave and his thoughts weren’t filled with the irresistible Warlock for a few hours but now.... Now it was time to face reality and try to keep his filthy thoughts at bay. Although during his quick shower this morning, Alec came up with kind of a plan...

* * *

Magnus being the cocky and playful Warlock that he is, cast a quick protection spell before he opened up a portal and stepped out in the middle of the operation center and the heart of the New York Institute.

He was prepared to have a dagger trying to dig his way into his back, therefore the spell, but wasn’t prepared for the arrow pointing in between his eyes not only a meter away from his position, drawn back by the handsome Shadowhunter that’s been haunting his dreams. _Lilith, does he look Sexy....trying to literally murder me_. Not that Alec could at the moment. If he would release the arrow it would merely fly through the air and just before it would hit the middle of his face it would hit the invisible wall and fall to the ground with a dull thud.

Alec held the arrow in his place for a little too long and reveled in the slight rise of the Warlock’s eyebrows and the small movement that separated the lower lip from its counterpart, showing small but definite signs of shock and if Alec saw correctly... wonder. _He’s impressed!...interesting._

Magnus quickly shook off the effect the drawn bow and the bulging biceps, straining the button-up shirt Alec wore, had on him and greeted his fellow ‘detectives’ in the unknown-demon-who’s-causing-havok-in-New-York-City case.

“And here I was thinking we were becoming friends...or at least allies...” he spoke innocently and trailed off the sentence with a sly smile decorating his face. _No 5 o’clock shadow today...pity. Still beautiful as fuck, though, _supplied Magnus brain as he looked more closely at Alec.

He was looking forward to this. He really was but being caught off like this, making his muscles tense with the worry of an attack, already had him pissed off at the Warlock and his antics again. He rolled his eyes while putting the arrow back in his quiver and glamouring it away with his bow. “Good morning, Magnus.” Alec greeted the newcomer with a hint of frustration and a forced smile before he turned around and headed to the lit-up table where several folders and papers were already strewn across. “Happy to see you, too Alexander. And on time I might add.”

If it weren’t for the split second that Alec halted in his tracks, a movement he wouldn’t have caught if he blinked at the right moment, he would’ve thought the teasing went straight over his head and that the Head of the Institute’s buttons weren’t as easily pushed as they were yesterday. But Magnus did see the little misstep in Alec’s pace and immediately his signature smirk was back in place. _Today is going to be Fuuun._

* * *

“In the time between yesterday morning and now we’ve encountered several books in our library about greater demons and a few of us have gone through some of them but by far we haven’t been able to read them all and we’ve also gone through our database but came up with nothing. I hope you had success in your research?” Alec spoke with his ‘business-voice’, courtesy of Izzy, letting the Warlock know what they had so far, which was fuck all.

“Sadly, I haven’t found out much, although more than you by the sounds of it..” he trailed off for a second, reveling in the flare of Alec’s nostrils. If he could continue to annoy the Shadowhunter, maybe he would be able to have him alone later and relieve the clear stress that tensed the man’s shoulders. After all, he could be _very_ persuasive.

“After I portaled home yesterday and finished off my...paperwork...” the sexual tension seemed off the charts as Magnus locked eyes with Alec. Those dark, brown eyes of his were burning with what he hoped to be arousal. By now he was almost 100% certain that the man wanted him as badly as he wanted to ravish him on his own lit-up table right about now and if that wasn’t incentive enough for Magnus to keep him on the edge with his comments...what was?

Alec only just about held back the groan that wanted to slip past his lips. He couldn’t exactly tell if it was just the sexual frustration he’s been experiencing since he met the guy yesterday or if it was also the infuriatingly annoying push of his buttons that the Warlock had no right to know about. He figured it was both and he could tell that his anger, mixed with the sexual need to absolutely destroy the man in front of him, was boiling up and would soon be exploding if he didn’t get himself under control.

“...I went through my own library and found some corresponding details with certain torture methods this demon uses and I was right, it is a greater demon, in fact, one that usually resides in Edom.” How he knew this and the fact that him going through his library was an utterly made-up story, he didn’t share with the class. After his quick relief yesterday, Magnus did want to go through his library but before he even got to it, he went through the information and photos Isabelle shared with him yesterday and had an epiphany. He suddenly knew who tortured and murdered those victims but didn’t remember a name. He wasn’t exactly sure he was ever given a name. The short but scarring time in Edom when he was only a little boy was a horrible memory, one he locked away so far in his brain that often times it was a blessing, he didn’t remember much about it. However, now it would help and even save lives, mundane lives if he only could. But that’s what the Shadowhunters were for. He was certain they would have some folklore about this demon if he gave them some detail. Hell, he would even help them look into it, if they let him. After all, Magnus would always help keep mundanes safe and he wouldn’t even require payment for it, Lilith knew he had enough riches. But the Shadowhunters didn’t need to know that.

“I haven’t got a name for you but his reputation precedes him. He tortures souls in Edom and took a liking to only torture those souls that hardly or only just belong in Hell and is known for being very creative in his methods. That’s why I think you’ve hardly found a connection but the bruises on some of the victim’s necks.” He finished while glancing over to Isabelle, the only one who has even found that particular connection. The NYPD didn’t even connect the murders if it weren’t for Luke working with Isabelle because of the Shadowhunter’s runes that showed faint demonic traces to all of those bodies they found.

“But if he is a torturer in Edom, how come he is free of that realm and hunting down Mundanes here?” she immediately asked Magnus.

The Warlock shrugged and replied “Best guess? Some poor soul summoned the chap and now we’ve got this mess on our hands.”

“Great. So what you’re saying is, that you have nothing either?” Alec asked frustrated and rhetorically.

“I’ve got more than you, Shadowhunter, haven’t I? he raised an eyebrow challengingly at Alec, who only huffed while turning his gaze away, trying to think of his next best action.

_By the Angel that bedroom voice...Concentrate!_ If it wasn’t for the mystery they needed to solve and the importance of it, Alec was sure he’d postpone this meeting and have the High Warlock send to his office for some bizarre reason he could get away with... perhaps _paperwork_ that needed filing.

“I would suggest...” Magnus spoke up with a flowing hand gesture and a slightly lower tone to his voice, although nobody else seemed to have an ulterior motive in mind as to why but Alec who had a small voice in his mind saying something along the lines as... _you fuck me till I can’t walk _straight_!_

“...that we look through those books you mentioned and some of you have another search through your database again and if we don’t find something by the end of the day, I could always ask other Warlocks if they’re willing to help...although that may be a long shot.”

Alec knew instantly what Magnus was referring to, it was well known that Downworlders and Shadowhunters didn’t get along so he let out a frustrated breath. “OK, everybody!” he made sure everybody at the table: Izzy, Jace, Clary, Hodge, Andrew, Raj and Magnus were looking up and listening to his orders. “...We’ll look into everything the New York institute has on Greater Demons and see if we can find anything on a Demon from Edom who likes to torture the innocent. If you find anything, you bring it _straight_ to me, understood?”

A few nods and yes’ were resounding from everybody but Magnus, who stood still and had a funny look on his face. One, that Alec couldn’t decipher. Hard eyes, looking right at him, not faltering and making his dick twitch in his pants.

Without realization, a small smirk came onto his face of possibly having rendered the Warlock speechless.

Andrew, Hodge and Raj went towards the screens immediately, that being their area of expertise when Clary and Jace went off towards the Institute’s library, in which they had spent all day yesterday in. Izzy asked Magnus if he wanted to look over the victims' photos and some of the bodies, she still had in the freezer for the autopsies she performed. A quick glance towards him, which Alec nearly missed, had him confused as to what he saw in the Warlocks eyes..._regret? disappointment? And lastly, resolve? _Before he could voice his confusion, though, the Warlock already replied to his sister’s request. “Of course, Dear.” With that he followed Isabelle to the sublevel they kept the morgue.

His voice didn’t sound as chipper as usual but you could hardly detect any difference. _Does he not want to?....help? _Alec shook his head and tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. He didn’t know Magnus....yet. He certainly intended to and maybe then he’d ask about what he saw in his eyes.

In the meantime, Alec looked over Hodge’s and Andrew’s maps of New York on the screens now in front of him. One map showed New York from an aerial point of view and the other one showed New York as one big blueprint. Both had the locations of the bodies found, pinpointed in red.

Alec figured that maybe if he looked at it again, he could find something that he overlooked before and with two more pairs of eyes, maybe they had a good chance of that happening.

Minutes, that felt like hours went by and neither of them saw anything like a pattern in the way the corpses were found. Over the time they looked into what sort of establishments were nearby, which longitude and latitude the bodies were dropped off and basically everything that could indicate a pattern but nothing connected all body dumps. They were at their wit's end when Hodge had an idea of looking closer at the times when the bodies were found.

Several minutes later, which now made 2 hours after they finished their meeting, they found out that all the victims were dumped in a specific pattern, no one had picked up before.

The first body was found at 24:00 hours. The second at 12:00 in the middle of the day and the third at 1:00 in the night. The next at 11:00 in the morning and the one after at 2:00 at night. The pattern seemed to be: 12 hours, exactly half a day apart from the first murder (but only in the sense of the number, because they were found 3 days apart from each other), the next was found exactly one hour after midnight, 1 hour after the first body-found, the next was one hour before the second. (So always 1 hour after the ‘connecting one’, which was 2 murders before, kind of like an alternate or crossed rhyme where the words you’re rhyming are apart by one line that again rhymes with the line after the next.)

_At least we got something..._ was all Alec thought after they looked into the days, in between the dumped bodies, but didn’t find any corresponding pattern. With a sigh of frustration, he made his way to the library to join Jace and Clary.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and there's no smut in this but I hope you can forgive me for the slight plot between the porn ;))
> 
> I would love to hear all your thoughts.... Give it to me ;) however you like... short and sweet or long and detailed. I'm here for all of it and reply to every comment :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 7 months and nearly 3 weeks. I have NO excuses.  
but I am really sorry. especially since I've had the majority of this chapter already written sometime in those 7 months but I wasn't sure on how to continue.
> 
> I hope you're all not too mad and enjoy this little chapter :))

* * *

After finding and telling Jace and Clary about their findings, little as they may be, Alec got stuck on reading duty as Jace asked him to because ‘I’m going cross-eyed with so much reading and not getting anywhere’, was what Jace told him. _So much for your book club... _Alec’s mind supplied, which he had to suppress a smirk for. Jace was with Clary now, or so he figured since they were inseparable these last few weeks.

He didn’t mind, especially because he’d get away from looking at the same screen, again and again, not seeing anything that resembled a clue. To be honest, Alec was glad Jace asked to go and look into their electronic data because Alec could use a little break from it. Besides, he hasn’t done much reading in a long time, so it suited him just fine.

Of course, Clary went with him, being sick of looking at dusty, old books and getting nowhere. _Even better,_ Alec thought. That way there were two pairs of fresh eyes looking over the screens, possibly connecting other dots while Alec’s fresh eyes were sweeping over book pages. He was alone in the library and that’s how he liked it.

Another hour or so went by, Alec didn’t keep track. He was submerged into folklore and old tails about greater demons. Having read about rituals, sacrifices, and everything dark and evil there was to know about, he still didn’t have a clue as to who they were working against but he still had several books lined up before him. Huge piles of books to be exact, so there wasn’t time to waste on checking to see how many hours had passed.

* * *

Magnus studied everything Izzy showed him, regardless of whether he would’ve liked to be assigned another task, one that might’ve been closer to a certain other Shadowhunter. He was so disappointed the second Izzy asked him to go over the evidence again but sighed as he focused on the bigger picture. The plan to get into Alec’s pants could wait a little longer now that he was almost sure the other wanted him just as much.

They looked at bruises and cuts of the bodies, the people themselves, see if they had something in common but it appeared as if the victims were chosen by coincidence, which Magnus by now knew, they weren’t. These were people, who didn’t deserve anything that was coming to them, all the gruesome bruises they had to endure were far too cruel for such innocents. The question though, was why this demon chose these humans specifically. Magnus knew there had to be some sort of connection but couldn’t figure out what it was, no matter how often they went through the details of those mundane lives.

After a couple of hours of going over the information and taking another look at the bodies Isabelle had in the morgue and coming up empty, yet again, they decided to go upstairs and see if they could help there. Get some information from either electronic or written data, dating back centuries.

They quickly found out about the connection Hodge, Andrew, and Alec made about the times the bodies were found and Izzy settled down with Jace and Clary at the table. She was one of the brightest Shadowhunters after all, surely she could find something supporting the pattern and maybe find out another piece of the puzzle.

Before she started to get consumed into her work though, she looked around confused and asked “Where’s Alec?”

Jace didn’t look up from his tablet and answered “Library.”

Izzy just shrugged and went to work.

Magnus on the other hand had a delighted look on his face and quickly decided on a U-turn.

Not bothering to ask for directions, or tell anyone where he was going, mind you he was still the High Warlock and didn’t need to ask for permission....for anything, (...well). After a few wrong turns, he finally found the heart of the institute. Literally, the library was huge and housed several hundred, if not thousands of books, ancient ones at that. He would have a field day in there, if only he had the time...(and permission).

Looking over the intricate designs on the ceiling, clearly from the time the church was still in use by mundanes, and focusing on other interesting parts of the huge room, Magnus quickly found Alec sitting in a chair, completely captured by the historic book he was holding. He didn’t even hear Magnus come in.

On his way to the library, Magnus thought of a few ways to approach the situation and figured he’d love to see the Shadowhunter squirm again. His blush was just too good to pass up on and besides, he looked so yummy when frustrated, especially the sexual kind, which Magnus thought he caught a glimpse of before.

Without so much as a mild cough or simple knock, he walked up to Alec after raising his voice “Hello again, Shadowhunter!”

After the initial shock, which Magnus absolutely lived for, he could see the mild irritation Alec was letting slip past his carefully crafted mask of nonchalance and ignorance.

Magnus saw right through it though. Or actually, he could see the bright blush the Shadowhunter was sporting._ Lilith, what I would give to debauch that innocence...Then again, that shower...-scene was far from it mhhhh. Fuck. STOP! _ He got himself under control and made sure that on the exterior, no reaction of pushing his thoughts away could be seen.

Alec saw Magnus walking towards him and momentarily blanked. _Fuck, he’s so gorgeous, I’d love to.... _Just when his thoughts were returning, although filthy, his brain halted yet again as Magnus stopped just next to him and slowly but surely leaned down over the table, grabbing the furthest book possible, that was sat on the other side of Alec. Even he would have to stretch to reach it from where he was sitting. Magnus made no eye contact, just seemingly reaching for _any_ book on the table, ready to help look through the literature.

Sometime during Magnus' slow descent to the table, Alec’s breath hitched, although he tried to cover it up by swallowing down the water that had collected in his mouth as Magnus shirt rose up and exposed the Oh-so tight jeans that were hugging that ass to perfection. He had to bite his lip, not to let out a moan and physically stop himself from biting that luscious curve. For the life of him, he couldn't stop staring if he wanted to. This God just bent over right in front of him, probably with the exact purpose of rendering him speechless and pretending to be as nonchalant as ever, which in all honesty was infuriating and testing his limits.

Because he got caught off guard and couldn’t stop ogling Magnus form, especially his lower parts, he didn’t notice that Magnus turned his head and was looking at him, catching the way his eyes were focused on only one point. He smirked. _Definitely swinging for my team. Lovely._ Not that he needed too much confirmation anymore, with what he made of this morning, the looks, the sexual frustration palpable, hanging in the air like a thick, black thunder cloud, just waiting to erupt and pour heavy rain while sending hot, bright lightning.

Magnus tightened up the muscles in his thighs, making his ass muscles clench and show the slightest movement, which Alec caught immediately. He let out a harsh breath through his nose, his teeth biting down harder on his lower lip to not let the breath out of his mouth, knowing that if he let it, it would have been a moan.

And if Magnus wasn’t satisfied with the reaction the Shadowhunter showed...

“Found something, yet?” He had to concentrate to deliver that in the most innocent voice he could muster, trying to keep up the charade till the younger man would break. Magnus was waiting for that. He made it pretty clear on the card he gave Alec yesterday, that he would be delighted to follow down that path with him so it was his turn to make a move.

And a move he wanted to make!... if he wasn’t so pissed off and turned on at the same time. _Why does he have to be so smug about it?_ Although, he figured, if Magnus weren’t, maybe he wouldn’t be as interested as he was now. He quickly diminished that thought, though. _Have you seen the man? _Indeed, he had a right to be so goddamn smug! And it was making Alec’s cock stir. _By the Angel, you’re on a mission! People are dying and all you can think about is cock! _

He shook his head, blinked a couple of times. _Way to not make it obvious...urgh. _He would love to kick himself right about now but decided to push away the thoughts and collect himself. Magnus asked him a question.... “Wait, what?”

Magnus finally grabbed the book and stood _straight _again. “I asked if you found something?” Seemingly innocent yet again but he couldn’t hide that mischievous smirk for the life of him!

_That fucker. He so knows he’s sex on legs!_ “Eh...yes...actually. We... as in Hodge, Andrew, and I found a connection...of sorts.” _Deep breaths... _“The killings, well,...rather when the bodies were found, there’s a pattern. First, it was 12 hours apart, then it’s always 1 hour after the first and an hour before the second and so on. Why? We have no idea. So not much, really. But something.” Magnus listened intently while he summed himself a chair, not far from Alec’s but further away from the table and sat down. He leaned back and pulled up his right foot to lay on his left knee, effectively slumping back in the chair for maximum comfort and creating maximum frustration for the man opposite him. “Yes, I heard.” He said matter of factly while opening the book onto its first page. He skimmed it quickly, noting that the book’s content wasn’t what was needed so he put it back to its rightful place with a quick swoosh of his hand. “I meant in the books, Alexander. Surely you’ve read a few by now?”

And just like that, it was back to teasing. Not just physically with how the Warlock basically spread his legs for him to lose his mind, but also with the tone in his voice and the way he asked that question. Alec shouldn’t be alone with this man... not before this mission was over. He knew but by the Angel, there was nothing he wanted more. The warlock intrigued him, even though... or maybe especially because he was so frustrated by him. Maybe he just needed a good fuck, it’s been a while after all and by the standing offer the man made, Alec was inclined to accept it soon but there was still this little issue he had...

He managed to take a deep breath and set his mind on the goal he set himself this morning. “No, actually. I mean, you could help you know? You claim to be a Warlock, can’t you just do a spell and find everything there is to know about this greater demon?”

_Claim to be?....just do a spell?...cocky! I like it. _Magnus smirked and licked his lips, leaving his lips slightly agape and glistening. “Struck a nerve?” he muttered under his breath but knew that Alec heard him. Before he would let the Shadowhunter speak, he continued “Of course! Let me just _do_ a spell...” he mocked and trailed off. Swirling his hands towards to table, that held all the books they found about greater demons, blue magic flew from his fingers and around them in a spiral, collecting pages from several books as it went around in the air. The pages collected neatly in the air and as soon as the spell was over, they dropped on top of the table.

“I’ll just add that to your bill.” Magnus told Alec with a wink.

“Won’t come cheap...” Alec muttered and rolled his eyes in mockery but Magnus heard and couldn’t help the lopsided smirk at the reminder of the day before. Alec leaned forward and snatched up the pages to look through them but before he did, he looked over to the Warlock “You could’ve done that straight away, you know?” he huffed, clearly a little annoyed with the man sitting next to him.

“Now, where’s the fun in that, Alexander?” he raised one eyebrow, on fleek as Izzy would have noticed and mentioned, while looking at him expectantly. And Alec nearly, almost forgot how his full name sounded when it passed those soft-looking lips.

But he had to keep his cool, he couldn’t drool over how his own name sounded when Magnus spoke it, he had to keep his mind on track. “Mundanes are dying.” He stated as a matter of fact and before Magnus could speak he added. “and it’s....Alec.” Regretfully he spoke the last word, but he just couldn’t get sidetrack. His voice was enough, his name only made it worse.

Magnus hummed and answered immediately while leaning forward and picking about half the pages Alec held and slid them from his fingers “You sure seem to like it.” Knowingly and oh-so cocky. It gave Alec goose-bumps, which he totally hated.

Sadly he couldn’t see the Shadowhunter’s face, he held the pages in front of his face but he was certain he was sporting a beautiful blush by now.

Unbeknownst to Magnus, Alec didn’t. Well, he did but the blush died fairly quickly when his confidence jumped in and he became determined. Determined to throw the High Warlock of Brookly off his high, undoubtfully, gorgeous horse. He dramatically pulled the papers away from his face, so Magnus could see his face. See the fierce look in his eyes that already caught him off guard and made his eyebrows shoot up in question. “Yes, and you like spying on people, don’t you?” Now, it was Alec’s turn to lift an eyebrow in question.

Needless to say, Magnus was stunned into silence. He did not expect Alec to boldly accuse him of spying on him, which in fairness was exactly what he did, unwillingly at first and he didn’t for long but how was he supposed to know _that_ was going on behind his closed door? Besides that, he didn’t think the Shadowhunter could hold himself so well, the blushes indicated that he was far more innocent than he seemed to be at the moment, which had his body reacting in all sorts of delicious ways. His cock twitched at what he saw, Alec so in control of himself and that piercing gaze..., it had a shiver run down his spine.

Before he could answer to his face, Alec pulled up the papers again and shifted in his seat so that his legs were spread out a bit more, pretending like nothing happened, like he hadn’t accused him of spying on him in the shower yesterday.

“Did you speak to your brother?” What Alec could do, he could do better. He went with a nonchalant tone, as if the last minute, that felt like a small eternity, didn’t even happen.

If it weren’t for the small murmur that Alec let out, showing Magnus that Alec was confused, he would’ve thought the Shadowhunter didn’t even hear him. So Magnus continued.

“Well, you see...” he started as if he were telling a story from a fairytale. “...Jace and I went to see where you were...” He figured that Alec would still be confused so he decided to explain a bit further since it seemed Alec hadn’t talked to anyone about his whereabouts yesterday. “I didn’t really care to wait in your ops center...” frustration now clear in his voice as he flapped the pages in his hands, pretending to go over the information they showed. “...so I went with blondie. Isabelle and Clary searched for you in different rooms, when they didn’t find you, Jace was about to kick your door in....” Looking at his thumbnails, admiring his work, and contemplating how he should continue he started again “Naturally, I didn’t want to go down in history as the Warlock, who cost the Clave a door...” he said sarcastically and went on “So I stopped him and...did a spell...” he finally trailed off, curious to see if Alec would reply or pretend this conversation wasn’t going on.

After a long pause, Alec took the bait and responded “What do you mean? What spell?”

“Ah, you know....” Magnus twirled his right hand in the air, a little nervous about the next part so he decided to get it over quickly “I basically made a window in your door. Only for me to see but you had your bathroom door _wide_ open” With emphasis on the 'wide', he stretched the word, making it obvious that he saw Alec and what he was doing very clearly.

Not that Alec didn’t know that already, but it was worse hearing it. So much worse, that his ears were on fire, that’s how bad he was blushing. He was by no means a saint and neither was he innocent or not confident with his own body but he was never caught masturbating and he was embarrassed to find out exactly how that had happened. Because it was entirely his fault. HE had forgotten to set his alarm and HE lost track of time teasing and edging himself.

“When?” it was a mere whisper and Magnus still couldn’t see his face, especially with the papers he was holding now in front of his own face but with how Alec voiced the question he could basically see the man was clenching his eyes shut.

Since receiving the card from the Warlock yesterday and coming to terms with what it implied he overthought most of his day, going over what the Warlock must have witnessed in his head, multiple times. So by now, his edging session was practically seared into his mind, not to mention Magnus’.

Magnus cleared his throat before licking his lips and replying “Just before Jace called you”

Alec could detect the smirk in his voice for crying out loud and he nearly did! _By the Angel, I was so close then....and he saw._

Even if he tried, the frustrated groan that escaped him, couldn’t be helped. He did however manage to not throw his head back in defeat. And he also didn’t wish for the earth to swallow him up and dump him in the deepest and darkest corner of Edom, no, Alec’s mind went back to all the innuendo he had to suffer through for the day and replayed in his mind later. _Magnus clearly liked what he saw so why are you embarrassed? _He asked himself. He swallowed and made up his mind. He wanted this Warlock!

He leaned further back in the chair, thinking about what Magnus did before, and figured he would return the favor. Alec spared one last look at the same page he was looking at 5 minutes before and put the stack of papers on the table and waited.

Magnus saw out of his peripheral that Alec put the papers down and by the looks of it, he was waiting for his reaction. He gulped and slowly moved his hand down so that the papers would rest in his lap. When he looked up though, he wasn’t prepared for what he was facing.

Alec sat slumped in his chair, making his fitted jeans stretch beautifully over his crotch, where Magnus totally, definitely didn’t spend a long second looking at, while his gaze moved up and found the Shadowhunter sitting in the library chair, presenting himself like he owned it. Which, obviously kind of was the case but that’s beside the point. He was looking like he belonged. Like he held the conversation, controlled the room, and was confident in himself, his sexuality. It was HOT and Magnus mischievous side came out by seeing those hazel eyes piercing into his own with such intensity that he would’ve like to offer himself up on the spot.

“So...” And just that word alone held so much confidence that Magnus wanted to moan his approval.

“...I take it you liked what you saw?” No hesitance, no insecurity. Hot as Hell! Magnus would know, he was there! And he was currently here and his shirt was getting to constricting for his liking.

Magnus gaze wandered from Alec’s eyes down his body again, stopping at the impressive dick, he knew was residing in those jeans. He made a show of letting his tongue slip out of his mouth and licking his upper lip from the right side all the way to the left side while gradually opening his mouth only to let it slip back it to let his eyes wander back up again to meet the Shadowhunter’s gaze head-on. “I thought I made that pretty clear by now”

Just to emphasize that it wasn’t just a statement but also a question for the Shadowhunter to answer if he hasn’t yet noticed that, he opted for lifting one eyebrow again.

Alec couldn’t, for the life of him stop his thought from making it past his lips as a moan “Fuck!”

This is intense, Alec thought. But he wouldn’t have it any other way, considering he daydreamed all day yesterday how he’d like to get to know the Warlock on a more intimate level.

“Yes. You’ve made that pretty clear.” Subconsciously he licked his lips which caused Magnus to let out a small sound that sounded like a mix between a whimper and a moan when simultaneously both eyes caught the movement of the papers in Magnus’ lap. He felt his cock twitch, but Alec saw it.

Alec was close to drooling and asking the Warlock to _do one of his spells _and lock the goddamn door of the library when he noticed what was written or rather painted on the upper page that was laying on Magnus’ crotch. He immediately went to retrieve the paper but just before he did he heard Magnus hitched breath and it made him stop for the tiniest moment. He locked eyes with the Warlock and gave him the best sexy and arrogant smirk he could come up with.

Magnus held his gaze of course and deciphered a delicious promise in Alec’s eyes. He was just about to twirl his hand and stop time around him or something equally _handy _when he noticed that Alec was already moving away from him again. Confused, Magnus blinked his eyes and looked after Alec who was already on his way out of the library. Looking down at his crotch he noticed that the page he was currently looking at, wasn’t the page he was looking at before. With that, his head snapped back up and his eyes went after Alec who walked out of the library with a page of parchment in his hands.

* * *

*hides in a corner* please don't hate me?! I hope you enjoyed.

and PLEASE, for the love of the angel..... tell me what you thought ;)


End file.
